spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Since That Day - Part 2: Empty Echoes
Since That Day - Part 2: Empty Echoes is the second of the two parts of Since That Day. Synopsis Over the previous two days, Squidward had felt very lost in himself. His girlfriend broke up with him because she lost her feelings for him. He was going to find out why. On Monday morning, two days since Susan had broken up with Squidward, he decided that he should ask his peers and Susan's friends to see if they noticed Susan acting strange, or if she mentioned him. He could have asked Susan directly, but he wanted to give her some space for a week or so. Squidward decided to ask SpongeBob if he noticed anything unusual about Susan's behaviour over the past few days. He didn't expect a definite answer, seeing as Susan was around Squidward a lot more than SpongeBob. It was worth a shot anyways. "Hmm, I didn't notice anything different about her behaviour over the past few days. I last seen her on Thursday. Perhaps Sandy would know more about the situation than I do" SpongeBob stated. Sandy was around Susan more than SpongeBob and Patrick (though again, not as much as Squidward), so she likely would know more than SpongeBob. "Hmm, well, I didn't notice anything drastically different in her behaviour, but on Saturday, the night she broke up with you, I actually did pass by her as she was walking towards that field. She just said 'Hello, Sandy', and walked on. She did have a slightly sorrowful look on her face, like you mentioned. That's all I know. I'd consider asking Susan's friends who she was around the most, like Betrice or Rene. See you around, Squidward" Sandy stated. Squidward decided that he would ask Betrice next. "I noticed a small change in her behaviour. She seemed to progress with things a little slower. I'm not sure if she was simply tired, because I wouldn't say it's linked into her breaking up with you. If I found out more, then I'll you. Bye, Squidward" Betrice stated. Squidward decided that Rene would be the last person he'll ask. If he didn't get a complete answer, then he decided that he'll just wait for a week or two, then ask Susan herself. "Yeah, she was progressing slowly than usual, but like Betrice said, I wouldn't say it's completely linked into her breaking up with you. I do have a piece of information that will let you know more about why she broke up with. On Saturday mid-day, Susan said to me that she was going to break up with you. She wasn't happy about it herself, and she told me very little as to why she did it. One reason she did give that you likely don't know was that you apparently didn't help her out with family problems" Rene told Squidward. Squidward never realised that. He never really knew much about Susan's family. She mentioned her family problems to Squidward sometimes, but he didn't give her much advice on how to solve them, Rene's information was helpful, but it still didn't give the direct answer as to why Susan suddenly lost her feelings for Squidward. "Thanks for information, Rene, goodbye for now" Squidward andwered back. Squidward decided that he would have to ask Susan herself. She probably needed some space. He'll wait until for around a week. He didn't want to wait that long, but he'd have to. He just hoped that she'll co-operate. She likely would, but it would probably feel awkward, and that included the both of them. Eight days later, Squidward came up to Susan's house. He asked her how she suddenly stopped having feelings for him, "I suppose I can't keep it a secret for the rest of my life. I'll meet you at that field on the outskirts of Bikini Bottom. Not the one we broke up in. the one where we first met, around 9 years ago. Meet me there at 10 o' clock. See you until then" replied Susan. Squidward was getting very nervous, but he would find out why Susan stopped having feelings fo him. Squidward arrived at the field at the time Susan stated. It was rather dark and gloomy at the time of night. "Hey, Squidward. I guess I can't keep this a secret any longer. You have to know why or how I stopped having feelings for you. The reason why is because I never really felt like you were the type of person I'd be in a relationship with. Don't get me wrong, I loved being your girlfriend, but ever since we first met, I just wanted a guy who would be close friends with me. I don't think I'm the type of person who is cut-out for a relationship. No matter how hard I convince myself, it's just impossible to feel right. But... there is one thing..." Susan stated with great emotion. "What is that 'one thing'?" Squidward asked. "We don't have to be in a relationship. We can just be regular close friends. I don't mean plain simple friends. Closer than close, but not in a relationship" Susan answered back with, "I would love that. Let's make it happen. This will work" Squidward said excitedly. "Yes. This is what I've ben waiting to find. This day has redefined my entire life" Susan replied with in an emotionally excited voice. The two of them then decided to go to Squidward's house. Both of their lives suddenly went from dull and grey to bright and postive within a few minutes. Both of them wanted to feel this positive for the rest of their lives. Their lives in which they would be with eachother almost all the time. "Thank you truly, Squidward" Susan said, as the both of them walked home, on the dark autumn night. The same weather when they broke up. They were happy all along. Never sad, always happy, even if it didn't feel that way at the time, but this time, it certainly did feel like that. It certainly and truly did. Trivia *The episode title would make it seem like the episode is sad and dramatic, though in the end, the episode has positive vibes. Category:Episodes Category:Gavin The Otter's works Category:Since That Day Category:Two-part episodes Category:2016